Chapter 289
Chapter 289 '''is titled "Full Moon". Cover Page '''Volume: 31 Pg.: 65 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 15: "The Coffee Served in the Meeting is Bitter as Hell!". Short Summary Noland is still swallowed up by the land. The citizens are getting ready to execute Noland's men even though the deadline of their agreement has yet to pass. Jaya appears and tries to kill Noland. Kalgara has a change of heart and saves him from Jaya. Mont Blanc Noland saves the Shandia from a disease, called Tree Fever. Long Summary Mont Blanc Noland continues to struggle to no avail to free himself from the large pieces of land he is wedged between. Kalgara watches in amusement, taunting him and wondering how he is staying alive. He reminds Noland that sunset is coming, and his crew will all be slain soon at the hands of the villagers. Kalgara explains that Noland is getting what he deserved for ruining the rituals of his people. Back in the village, the Shandia continue to tend to their sick. However, a group of warriors became enraged at Noland's crew, blaming them for the plague and now the earthquake too. They attempt to impale some of the crew members through the cage, however they are stopped by Seto. Seto reminds them that as warriors of Shandia, they must honor their words. Back in the forest, Noland continues with all the power he has to try to break free of the earth, this time breaking bones in the process. Although he still makes no progress, his efforts visibly affect the land holding him, impressing Kalgara. The pain does not deter Noland in the slightest, as he continues trying to free himself while Kalgara watches intently. In the village, Seto's efforts ultimately do not stop the villagers from taking Noland's crew to the sacrificial altar. They plead that their captain is not back yet and attempt to appeal to Seto to get them to stop, but he is unable to do anything. Kalgara informs Noland that it is twilight, and the ritual should be starting back in the village. He tells him that he looks pathetic, and wonders how Noland was able to survive this long in his predicament. Noland asks just what the villagers are so afraid of, to the point that they're gladly willing to throw away innocent lives. Kalgara questions Noland on what he means by "gladly", and Noland states that the villagers sacrifice their own peers and feel good about it. This enrages Kalgara to the point that he cuts Noland off by kicking him in the face. He tells Noland to quit acting like he knows everything, and that the Shandia have lived this way for centuries. Noland retorts that being such a long tradition doesn't make it right, angering Kalgara further. He goes on to chastise Kalgara for being so willing to kill an innocent girl without batting an eye, even calling the actions of the villagers inhuman. Kalgara again questions Noland's use of the word "gladly", before angrily yelling that Mousse is actually his daughter. This fact only causes Noland to criticize Kalgara further, saying he has no mercy for even his own child. Kalgara replies that the voice of their God, spoken through the mouth of their priest, is absolute, asking Noland if he can understand such a concept. Since the words of their god is absolute, he cannot disobey God's Will even for the sake of his own family. In the Shandia village, Noland's crew has been brought to the altar, desperately crying out for their captain as they realize they are about to be burned. As Kalgara and Noland continue their argument, a giant snake emerges from the forest, still eating a large feline creature. This is the god known as Jaya, and is Kashigami's offspring. Kalgara tells Noland that Jaya has come to punish him. Noland angrily asks Kalgara if he is dying here because of God's Judgment, or an accident. Continuing this line of thought, he also asks if their village is actually dying from a curse, or a disease. Noland reveals that 60 years ago, his home was suffering from the exact same disease that Shandia are. The plague ravaged his people at 90 percent death rate, but thanks to the breakthroughs of herbalists, the death rate of the disease is now less than 3 percent. He explains that the cure was synthesized from extracts of the Kona Tree, which he now has in his possession. He stresses that he has the tools to save the entire village, and that many researchers died to ensure the creation of the cure. Yet, their sacrifice is being stepped on by the superstitions of the Shandia, which is why he feels their rituals are an affront to mankind and the true root of evil. This causes Kalgara to remember the Chieftain's words of doing his best to listen to the voices of his people. Jaya attempts to devour Noland, but Kalgara intervenes and kills the gigantic snake. Standing on Jaya's corpse, Kalgara asks Noland what he just killed. Noland replies that it is a snake. Kalgara angrily retorts that what his people call a God, Noland merely calls a snake. He continues that the curse that has been killing everyone, Noland merely calls a curable disease. Now in tears, Kalgara asks Noland if he can truly save his people, to which Noland replies that he can. At the rise of the full moon, various villagers are seen being cured and rejoicing with their families. Seto smiles at all the happy families, while Kalgara tearfully embraces his daughter as Herb watches in tears as well. As Noland himself is given medical attention, his crew and the Shandia celebrate together. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Shandia attempt to kill Noland's crew ahead of schedule as retribution for the earthquake, but are stopped by Seto. *Kalgara protects Mont Blanc Noland from Jaya and kills him. *Mont Blanc Noland reveals that Lvneel Kingdom suffered from an outbreak of the Tree Fever approximately 460 years ago. **At the expense of many researchers' lives, a cure was synthesized from the Kona Tree. *Noland cures the Shandia of their illness. Characters : first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 188 (p. 2-21) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 289 it:Capitolo 289